The original and the evoluation of multicellular organisms were marked by the appearance of extracellular matrix (ECM). The major constituents of the ECM include collagen, proteoglucans, elastin, and a variety of glycoproteins including fibronectin and laminin. There is almost a daily discovery of new constituents and new functions in the ECM. The major disease processes in which ECM is involved include: lung fibrosis; skin and bone diseases; arthritis; diabetes; and cancer metastasis. Most researchers in the ECM tend to work in sub-specialties within biochemistry, developmental biology, cell biology, and medicine (physicians and surgeons) and rarely meet as an entire group. The proposed conference will attract ECM workers from all fields, facilitating a cross-pollination of ideas. The conference will focus on the chemistry and functional biology of collagens, proteoglycans, elastin, and fibronectin. The format of the conference will include plenary sessions, workshops devoted to current techniques, and poster sessions, and is targeted toward stimulating further collaboration and scientific information exchange.